


Tsum Honey

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [15]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bee - Freeform, Costumes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Pollination, Pygophilia, tony's failed plot, tsum, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tsumtimes a genius can be outsmarted by a busy bee.





	Tsum Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).



Tsum avengers tower was pretty much silent these days with Loki successfully trapped in some tupperware. It was very relaxing except if you were captain america who was busy keeping in shape sparing with anyone, running, and exercising with the shield. Tony tsum found it exhausting to watch, specially since Steve was always inviting him to do all these things.

He’d taken steve up on the offered in the beginning but he simply didn’t have the super serum, and couldn’t keep up and after a day of it, he was unable to get up at the right time for the run, much less be able to put in the 100% during the spar. Tony spent a lot of time on his back on the sparring mat, he tried playing dead at one point hoping that Steve would leave him alone on the mat. It hadn’t worked.

That’s why he’d ordered some special clothes for Steve, tsum clothes that were imbued with magic. Normally Tony hated magic but in this case he hated being tuckered out by Steve’s well meaning inclusion activities more. Just yesterday he’d fallen asleep in his cereal, waking up when he snorted some milk. Coughing it up while Clint laughed at him, Tony hadn’t even been aware just jerking awake in a bowl of milk.

Something had to be done about this so that's why he was offering Steve some excuse as to why he couldn’t go for another run. Using work as an excuse this time, he did have work but he was so tired that his focus was off. No he was waiting for the mail and these magic costumes to arrive. Hoping at least one would fit Steve.

The add had sounded very good, a costume say like a dragon the tsum wearing it would get to hover and breath small flames. Tony was wise not to get the dragon costume though, they didn’t need to have another fire in the tower. Considering the tower was made out of corrugated cardboard, everything was extremely flammable.

He might have had an ulterior motive buying the bee costume, Tony felt a desire to see Steve’s back end in some nice horizontal stripes. That and Steve could practice hovering, and other bee things, pollination, honey making. Tony wasn’t to sure exactly he saw the tsum models showing off his butt in the costume and just impulsed bought it. Along with loads of flowers because Steve would need them to pollinate.

As luck would have it the UPS tsum dropped of the box with the costume and the assortment of flowers. Tony arranged the flowers all over, the gym figuring that eventually Steve would end up there. That and he was aware of Hulk’s pollen allergy and didn’t want the other to get all sniffly. That and prevent Hulk from picking all the pretty flowers, no one else had really been keeping up with Cap’s ridiculous exercise regime. Tony felt it was safe stashing the flowers there.

Taking the costume box up to the penthouse where Steve would be for his after run shower. Tony figured he could just steal all of Steve’s cloths and leave the bee costume out. That could work, but he had some time so he looked over the other costumes he got. Police and burglar, hmm he seemed to have a thing for the stripes, these weren’t the magic costumes, it was something for later. The ever expensive octopus costume, that had the punch line ‘control all the tentacles with your mind!’ Tony bought that for himself, when he was up for it he’d test out having 8 limbs.

Steve returned from his run earlier than expected, so he got to witness Tony trying to stuff all his clothes under their mattress. He pretended not to notice that as he inspected the bee costume on the dresser.  
“Do you want me to wear this?”  
He got to see Tony jump, and try to act nonchalant about what he was doing.  
“Yes! I figured you needed a break.”

Steve looked back at the bee costume, he’d been busy as a bee all week. Though he could see the value of sparing in something that wasn’t his uniform. After all it may happen one day so he best be prepared.  
“Okay, I’ll do it for you. Only if you come down to spar.”  
Tony managed to hide his face in the mattress, waffling on coming up with an excuse. There was no way he’d be able to spar with Steve, with Steve in such a distracting outfit. Though he couldn’t pass up the experience either, and caved.  
“Sure!”

Steve kept his cowl on with the bee costume, it fit nicely. Also the wings let him hover which was pretty cool. He hovered all the way down to the gym with his shield in tow, excited on how to incorporate the hovering into battle. Once at the gym however he realized how far Tony actually went in this charade.

Flowers all over the place it was alike Tony had bought out several flower shops to fill the gym with flowers. He hovered up to one flower, admiring it’s red hue. Surely Tony didn’t think he’d pollinate these, it was just a costume right. The flower smelt really nice and the next thing Steve knew was he was in side the flower rubbing his face on it. He was pollinating it seemed. 

As he hovered over to the next flower he looked around, curious as to what he’d do with all this pollen and nectar. There was an odd hexagonal shaped dish off to the side. So he was to make honey since he was as busy as a bee, he supposed he could guilt Tony into eating his bee spit. After all turnabout's fair play, and Tony hadn’t made it down to the gym yet for a spar.

Tony managed to get himself ready for the spar wearing an undersuit. He tentatively poked his head into the gym to see Steve buzzing around the flowers. He’d already mastered the hovering ability it seems as Tony watched Steve buzz back and forth from the flowers to the dish. Steve’s butt jiggled as he pollinated the flowers, it was mesmerizing the stripes made it almost hypnotic. 

Tony jumped when the shield bounced off the wall above him, Steve caught the shield placing it on the floor. He thrust his butt out and looked over his shoulder, one hand held to his chin.  
“Tony, do the stripes make my but look big?”

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hzr42o)

Tony sputtered as Steve wiggled his back side, he felt his face heat up.  
“What! No you look great Steve.”  
Sputtering the whole way through but he wasn’t going to abandon his bluff now. Steve smirked and hovered over to Tony carrying the hexagonal dish.

“Here are the fruits of my labor, honey.”  
Tony took the plate as it was offered to him, confused. Steve brushed his antennae against Tony as he handed over the plate.  
“Well are you going to eat it?”  
Steve smiled at Tony’s unarticulated response.  
“If you try it I’ll wiggle my stinger for you.”

Tony dipped his face into the plate, giving up the bluff. No point in continuing this any longer. Steve already knew somehow that his butt looked amazing in the bee costume. tasting some of Steve’s bee spit wasn’t the strangest thing they’ve done, it was surprisingly good too.  
“My compliments to the chef.”  
Steve merely vibrated at that complement and then proceeded to do a few butt wiggles, for his honey.


End file.
